How to Hunt a Wolf
Ancient HollyClan leader: '''Bluestar: blue-purple she-cat, named for blueberries '''Deputy: Cloudberry: golden and white tom Medicine cat:Strawberryfur: reddish she-cat with black speckles Warriors: Grapeeyes: white tom with unnaturaly deep purple eyes Currantpelt: white she-cat with one gray paw Bunchberry: reddish tom with golden eyes Bearberry: brown tom with white paws. Indainplum: violetish she-cat with whtie paws Raspberry: reddish she-cat Queens and kits Silverberry: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Junekit and Dewkit Junekit: blue-gray she-kit Dewkit: black tom PrivetClan Leader: '''Berrystar: silver she-cat with black splotches. '''Deputy: Budgiefeather: light blue tabby tom Medicine cat: Fernbush: fluffy brown tom Medicine Cat apprentice: '''Mudpaw: dark brown tom '''Warriors: Smallfoot: light gray tom with one unusually small paw Leopardberry: brown she-cat with leopard-style spots Violetberry: Slver she-cat with a violet tint to her pelt. Sister to Purpleflower, Apprentice: Flamepaw Burntfur: reddish-brown tom with black spots that look like burn marks. Apprentice: Drypaw Purpleflower: silver she-cat with a violet tint to her pelt. sister to Violetberry Juneberry: blue-gray she-cat. same as Junekit. Dewpelt: black tom. same as Dewkit. Queens and kits: Fernpelt: brown tabby she-cat. Kits: Foxkit, Dogkit, and Graykit Graykit: miscivious dark gray tom Dogkit: black and brown she-cat with black eyes Foxkit: orange tom with white chest, belly, and paws Apprentices: Flamepaw: dark ginger tom Drypaw: pale brown she-cat Elders Currantpelt: white she-cat wiht one gray paw Cloudberry: white and golden tom Silverberry:pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Sheeppelt: whiteish-gray she-cat with fuzzy fur like wool IvyClan YewClan Prolouge HollyClan cats fled from the camp, pouring out the tunnel that was lined with ferns. Their camp was utterly destroyed, walls fallen, dens smashed, fresh-kill scattered, and spurts of blood everywhere. One pale gray she-cat was stumbling through the forest, tiny gray it dangling from her mouth. Behind her ran her mate, carrying the other kit. The she-cat stopped for a very brief moment, and glanced back at the camp. There the huge gray creature with long fur flying through the air attacked the remaining cats. the wolf howled with pain as the HollyClan warriors held tight onto his fur with their jaws, and attempted to shake them off. He flung one brown tom off his face and he flew into the bushes. "Bearberry!" The pale she-cat gasped. then she had to keep running. Her mate caught up with her and pressed his pelt against her's comfortingly as they ran away from the wolf attacking their camp. After a few minutes of running, the she-cat collapsed form stress and exuastion. "Silverberry? Are you okay? silverberry?" her ate asked worridly, dropping the kit in his jaws to speak. "I'm fine, Cloudberry." Silverberry gasped, panting. "Take Junekit and Dewkit and keep running, I will catch up with you." "I'm not leaving you." cloudberry meowed sterny. "then the four of us will be caught by the wolf." "Then the four of us will be caught by the wolf." Cloudberry repeated in a final tone. the golden and white tom sat beside his pale gray mate and stared at his kits. Then a white she-cat with one gray paw burst into the clearing next to them. "Run!" The she-cat yowled. "Bluestar is dead and so are many others! HollyClan is leaving!" Silverberry suddenly stood, padding over to her kits. "We may have given up." she meowed. "But our kits haven't. The kits deserve to live. There's only three other places for us to flee to." She picked up Junekit and turned to the white she-cat. "You don't mean- which are we going to?" the white she-cat asked, interuptuing herself. "PrivetClan. They're closest, and we'll need to warn them of the wolf anyway. After all, hollyclan is dead now." Chapter 1: The Elder's Tale Juneberry stretched her long, blue-gray legs and licked the long fur on her tail. She saw a few berries on the fresh-kill pile, Privet berries. PrivetClan cats could eat these without getting poisoned, but not her because she was born in HollyClan. if she needed to eat poisonous Holly Berries then she was fine, but Privet berries were deadly to her. Juneberry gazed around the camp and saw Silverberry in the elder's den, entertaining the newest kits with scary stories of Hollywolf. Hollywolf was the name the clan cats had given to the wolf that had killed HollyClan, forcing the clan to break up and join other clans. Currantpelt, Silverberry, and Cloudberry had been young warriors, and Juneberry and Dewpelt were kits. Juneberry's belly hurt with hunger, and she sighed as she stared at the fresh-kill pile. Finally, she took a thin thrush that didn't look like it had touched any Privet berries. Some warrior had been careless in keeping the meat and berries seperated, as now that HollyClan cats were there PrivetClan had to take special precautions. Juneberry dragged her thrush over tot he elder's den and listened to her mother's story. She found it so hard to believe that she had been part of this, but couldn't remember because she was so young. "Then the wolf threw Bearberry into the bushes, and we had to run." Silverberry meowed, happy to see the small kits, captivated by her words. then Currantpelt cut in, joining the story. "After she left I pounced on the wolf's back and dug my claws into his long, dirty, gray fur." the white she-cat was always a great storyteller, and added many details. "I saw Indainplum and Raspberry slicing at his face, then he picked Raspberry up in his jaws. He killed her like fresh-kill, and that was the point many of the cats gave up hope a fled." Most of the kits looked horrified, but one black tom, Graykit, thrust his chest out and meowed proudly, "I wouldn;t have fled!" he mewed. "I have sharp claws and I would have ripped that wolf to shreds!" Cloudberry snorted. "There's no way any cat could kill that wolf." "Anyway," currantpelt continued. "Me, Grapeeyes, Bunchberry, and bluestar were the only ones left. I was flung into the bushes and missed a few moments, then I went to pounce again and saw that the wolf had Bluestar in his jaws. Bunchberry and I both leaped at the wolf, and It dropped Bluestar to bite Bunchberry instead. Bunchberry told me to run, so I had to, and Ithe last thing I saw was Bluestar, die on the ground." "Currantpelt!" Came a sudden hiss. The kits' mother, Fernpelt, was angrily glaring at the white she-cat. "Don't tell the kits such stories!" Currantpelt shrugged. "It will just keep them away from Hollywolf." Fernpelt rolled her eyes. "Hollywolf won't leave his territory." "But the kits can, It wouldn't be the first time a kit sneaked away form camp." "Don't put such ideas in their heads!" Fernpelt gasped. She gathered her kits and pushed them away intot eh nursery. Juneberry sighed and finished her thrush. "See you later, Silverberry, cloudberry, Currantpelt." She meowed, then she padded away to find Budgiefeather. the deputy would no doubt have some impossible task for her, he was always trying to test her. Chapter 2: Graykit's Bad Idea Juneberry woke to find a small dark gray tom less than an inch from her nose. The kit was pushing foul-smelling moss into her nest, a mischevous look on his face. The blue-gray she-cat jumped up as she placed the terrible scent. Mouse bile! the kit froze with horror at the angry look on Juneberry's face. Juneberry reached forward and picked up the kit by his scruff and raced out of her den to the nursery. She prodded fernpelt, who's eyes widened. "W-Why are you soaked in mouse bile?" Fernpelt asked sleepily. "This," Juneberry hissed angrily, tossing the kit onto the nursery floor. "I why I'm soaked in mouse bile!" "Graykit, what did you do?" Fernpelt asked sternly. After Graykit didn't answer, Juneberry cut in. "He covered my nest in mouse bile while I was sleeping." she spat. "Graykit!" Fernpelt snapped. "Is this true?" Graykit bowed his head with shame. "Yes, mommy." "Graykit, you're grounded to the nursery!" Fernpelt meowed sternly. "But first I'm going to take you out to the stream and wash that mouse bile off your paws." Fernpelt grabbed Graykit by the scruff and stalked away. Juneberry, fuming, padded into the clearing. Budgiefeather was cleaning his fur and wrinkled his nose. He jerked his head up and stared at Juneberry. "What in the name of StarClan...?" he asked. "Graykit put mouse bile in my nest." she explained. "Naughty kit." Budigefeather commented, "yesterday he climbed up a tree just outside camp and dropped a branch on my head." "Fernpelt needs to keep a close eye on him." Juneberry meowed, frowning. "Or before we know it we'll have to go save him from Hollywolf's territory." Budgiefeather shivered. "Let's hope not." Then he stood straight again. "You should go wash that mouse bile off, you're supposed to go on dawn patrol." Juneberry nodded and padded out of camp, she couldn't wait to get the disgusting bile off. Graykit sat his head on his paws, bored. He wished he had put the mouse bile down sooner, then he wouldn't have been caught. It wasn't worth sneaking into Fernbush's medicine cat den to steal mouse bile to get caught. how could he get out of the nursery and make his mother be happy with him again? He glared out of the nursery entrance and watched his littermates, Foxkit and Dogkit, playing moss-ball in the clearing. He sighed, bored. He wondered when Fernpelt would let him out of the nursery again. then he remembered Currantpelt's story. He sat and waited until Foxkit and dogkit would come back into the nursery. He stared at his brother and sister with an evil litte smirk, and told him his plan. Their eyes grew wide. "But, currantpelt said-" dogkit stared, her black eyes flashing with fear. But Graykit ignored her. "It's and elder's tale, it was probably changed over the ages, it probably isn't even that tough." "We'll be killed!" Foxkit protested. "No we won't, Fernpelt said that we were the strongest ever, and I got your back!" Graykit exclaimed comfortingly. "Fine, I'll do it, as long as the clan loves us for it." Dogkit meowed, a faraway look in her eyes, as though she meant more than she said. Graykit dismissed this feeling. "We'll leave after Fernpelt's asleep!" he meowed, a note of finality in his mew. Fernpelt burst out of the nursery. "The kits are gone! The kits are gone!" she screeched. Juneberry flew out of the warriors' den, fur bristling. "Where did you last see them?" Burntfur asked, appearing out of the den beside Juneberry. He ran over to comfort his mate then turned to Juneberry. "Make some warriors search!" he snapped. Juneberry ran into the warriors' den and woke Purpleflower, Violetberry, and Dewpelt. "Fernpelt's kits are missing!" Junerry yowled urgently. As The four cats rushed out to search, Burntfur stopped them. "We searched the camp, and their scent leads out into the forest." he told them, his voice full of panic for his kits. Budgiefeather stepped in front of Juneberry. "Take your brother and Drypaw and search up to the Hollywolf border. Purpleflower! Take Violetberry and Flamepaw and search up to the YewClan border!" Juneberry ran to the apprentices' den and physically grabbed Drypaw by her scruff. She ran intot eh forest with Dewpelt on her heels, and didnt drop drypaw until long after she had forgotten she was carrying the pale brown apprentice. "Hey! Put me down, what's going on?" Drypaw protested. Juneberry dropped the apprentice and kept running. She heard her brother filling in the apprentice as she ran ahead, mouth open, looking for any scent of the kits. After a few moments she gave a yowl of victory. "I found the scent! It leads this way!" Juneberry meowed, and she ran along the path. Her heart sank to her claws as she stopped dead on the border. Her jaw fell and and stared across th border, noticing when Dewpelt and Drypaw ran into her back, not expecting her to stop. Her nose and mouth filled with the scent of wolf. The kits were in Hollywolf's territory! Chapter 3: A Death and a Sign Juneberry shook the shock out of her mind by shaking her head vigorously. She turned to Drypaw with a serious look on her face. "Go back to camp and tell the others that we need backup. The kits are in Hollywolf's territory." The blue-gray she-cat watched the brown apprentice disappear into the bushes then turned and stepped over the border. But dewpelt pulled her back, his green eyes full of concern. "Juneberry, Do we really have to risk our lives? Maybe they only stepped over the border, or we have the wrong scent!" Juneberry stepped forward, a dark look in her eyes. "I can't let kits die, never. We were almost killed by hollywolf, Dewpelt. I won't let any other kit be in such danger." Dewpelt just nodded and followed Juneberry. After a long time being drown by the scent of wolves, they heard a howl. They went to run away when they saw a tiny dark gray tail whip out of sight. Juneberry saw not one, not two, not three, but four huge wolves howling and growling at a rock. The rock had a small crack in it, and the littermates watched as the wolves pawed at the rock, trying to get at the kits sheltering inside. She froze as she smelled blood, but she hoped it wasn't kit blood. She hid in a holly bush. She had never tasted Holly Berries, but now wasn't the time to try any. She waited and waited, the kits were in danger by they musn't attack until the backup arrived. After a long time, she couldn't wait anymore. She was ready to pounce when she saw the smalled wolf reach into the crack with one paw and scoop out Foxkit. She hissed with fury and jumped out of the bush, attracting the wolves' attention. She had and idea now. Three wolves ran after her, jaws snapping. She signaled to Dewpelt and the black tom raced off, towards the wolf who was still trying to get the last two kits, Foxkit lying motionless by his paws. Dewpelt started attacking the wolf, then Juneberry had to pay attention to her work. The wolves were les than a tail-length from her back now, and she jumped into the bush. She hadn't expected this to work, but somehow it did. the wolves snapped at her disappearing tail, then started biting at the bush, not noticing the holly berries. Their jaw snaps became weaker and weaker, then Juneberry escaped and ran away. The wolves attempted to follow her, but their eyes closed and they collapsed, killed by the poisonous berries. Juneberry skidded on the sandy, dusty ground and turned to help dewpelt. She froze with fear as she saw her brother's black pelt speckled with deep red gashes. She jumped at the small wolf, clawing it's side and knocking it to the ground. She panted and gave a frightened look at her brother. The wolf stood, his pelt covered with red cuts, refusing to lose his nice fresh-kill. It grabbed Juneberry in its jaws, and Juneberry couldn't struggle away. Her life flashed before her as the wolf shook her back and fourth, biting down on her. Then it suddenly let go of her and raced away. Juneberry hit the ground hard, unable to move. She couldn't feel her back legs, and darkness was crowding her vision. She saw Dewpelt picking up Foxkit and stuffing the kit into the safety of the rock, then dragged Juneberry into the crack as well. She barely fit, but was safe enough. the last thing she saw was Foxkit's steady breathing. Not dead, then. But Juneberry might well be. The world went black. Dewpelt dragged the four cats out of the crack in the rock. Foxkit was hurt badly, but Graykit and Dogkit were only shocked badly. His heart froze with pain as he saw his sister. She was dead. He let out a cry for the newest cats who joined the fight, Budgiefeather, Burntfur, Leopardberry, and Smallfoot, to join him. Budgiefeather let out a cry of grief for his friend, then picked up foxkit and handed the ginger tom to Burntfur. He gave Graykit to Smallfoot and Dogkit to Leopardberry. then he picked up Juneberry by the scruff and attempted to balance her on his back. Dewpelt held his dead sister there and they started back to PrivetClan before any other wolves came. Fianlly Budgiefeather spoke. "hollywolf isn't the only wolf anymore. Those wolves were fighters, but the small one was a hunter. they must have a full clan." "Just another reason never to stray into their territory." Leopardberry meowed through the brown and black kit in her jaws. None of the kits cared about being carried, they all were in shock over the fact they had caused a death. When they were less than a tree-legth from camp, Budgiefeather jumped. "What?" Dewpelt asked. "Nothing." Budgiefeather muttered. Then when he was about to drag Juneberry through the tunnel to camp, he jumped again. "What is it?" depwelt asked, annoyed. "I could have sworn I felt her breathing." Budgiefeather sighed. Then, as soon as he pulled her intot he clearing, Juneberry stirred. "She's alive!" Dewpelt exclaimed. While Juneberry was "dead"... Juneberry opened her eyes to find Starclan cats gazing at her. "I'm dead?" she asked, not sounding panicked at all. "Not for long." a deep purple-blue she-cat meowed simply. "But we must tell you something." "what?" Juneberry asked. The she-cat stared at Juneberry. "I am bluestar, the last leader of HollyClan. Our important message is that the clans cannot survive without the fourth." "Why not?" juneberry tilted her head to the side. "because, with Hollyclan blood in the other clans, no cats will know who is immune to which berries, which means that no clan cat could ever eat a berry again. there isn't enough fresh-kill in the forest without any berries to keep up the strength. And Yew Berries are important medicine in YewClan, if there is HollyClan blood in that clan, they couldn't cure many of the diseases in their territory. " "So, what about if we just make HollyClan cats live in another territory?" Juneberry asked. "It's not like we can take our territory back from Hollywolf." "Ah, but you must." Bluestar meowed, touching Jjuneberry's nose with her's. "you will defeat the pack and Hollywolf, and you will rebuild hollyClan. you will save the clans." Chapter 4: the Gathering Berrystar padded over to Juneberry. "You must be special." the silver and blakc she-cat meowed. "StarClan doesn't grant a second life to every cat." "A s-second life?" Juneberry stammered. "Dewpelt tells me you weren't breathing and had no hearbeat. I know the syptoms of a StarClan healing. You must be a very important." Berrystar just turned and padded away, but before she disappeared into her den, she turned and mewoed, "Oh, and I want you and dewpelt at the Gathering." Category:Fanfic Category:Warrior Cat Fanfic Category:Spottedstar42's Fanfic